Merry Christmas
by GinnyTheWriter
Summary: A little oneshot about Philips's first Christmas. Super fluffy.


Here's a random oneshot I thought of. Hope you enjoy. P.S. I do not own any of these characters because they where real people/this is based on Hamilton the American Musical made by Lin-Manuel Miranda.

Merry Christmas

Eliza Hamilton was sitting on the couch in her flat. She had just put her son, Phillip, to sleep and was now waiting for her husband Alexander to get home from work. He was a Lawyer, and since he was a Lawyer, he worked late. She thought it would be different today because it was Christmas Eve. He worked very hard, and she loved that about him. She had still gone to the Christmas service with Phillip, her sisters, and their families. She also had finished wrapping the rest of Phillip's presents. She wanted everything to be perfect, because it was his first Christmas.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the front door opening and the sound of her husband's voice.

"Hey, Betsey I'm home." He said.

She got up and went to the front door and said, "Hi Alex. How was your day?" She kissed him after she said this.

"It was good, I missed you a lot, and I'm sorry that I couldn't go with you to church." He said.

"It's alright, Pip had fun and so did I." She replied.

"That's good, where is my baby?" He said smiling.

Eliza giggled and said, "OUR BABY is in his crib."

"Awe I wanna see him but I don't want to disturb him." He pouted. Almost on cue, Eliza's baby monitor, that was sitting on the table, started to play the sound of their baby's crying. Eliza picked it up, turned it down, and sat it back on the table.

"Well, there's your baby." She said smiling at him.

"I'm gonna go get him." He said.

He walked down the hallway, going towards Pip's room at the end of the hallway. He entered Pip's room and went to pick him up. He immediately stopped crying as Alexander picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Alex grabbed his blanket off the shelf and wrapped him in it. He cuddled the small baby gently to his chest.

"Hey Pip," he cooed. Phillip smiled at him and waved his small hands at him. "I love you. Do you want to go see mama?" He asked. Phillip didn't reply, which was unsurprising. He smiled though, Alex took this as a yes, and carried the baby back to the living room.

"Hey," Eliza said as he entered the room.

"Pip was just lonely," Alex said, sitting next to Eliza.

"Awe, sweet Pip," cooed Eliza. She scooted on the couch right next to Alex. She laid her head on his solder and lovingly looked at her son. She was so content with her small family. They sat there for awhile, just watching their baby play with his hands.

Alexander broke the silence by saying, "do you want to watch a movie or something?"  
"Yeah that sounds fun," she replied. She picked up the remote and surfed through the channels until she found Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

"Ohh what about Rudolf?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me," he said. He relaxed onto the back of the sofa and put the baby on his chest. Eliza leaned onto his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She put her hand on Phillip's back and rubbed light circles on it to lull him to sleep. It obviously worked, because his breathing slowed and he relaxed more.

She was almost asleep when she heard Alexander say, "Love?"  
"Yes, Alex?" She responded.

"Happy almost Christmas." He said.

"Happy almost Christmas, I love you, Alex." She said.

"I love you too, Betsey." He said, and with that, she fell asleep.

Eliza woke up the next morning curled up on Alex's chest in her bed. Phillip was curled up between them sleeping soundly still. She pushed herself up into a seated position, picked up her baby, and held him against her chest. She softly kissed his head, and whispered, "good morning baby. Merry Christmas."

Alex shifted and said, "mhm, good morning Elizabeth. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Alexander." She said, bending down to kiss his head.

She turned back to Phillip and said, "do you think Santa came baby?" Phillip smiled back, almost as if to say, yes momma I think he has come.

"Let's go see, come on Alex." She cradled the baby in her arms and slipped on her house shoes. Alex followed suit and they walked into the living room together.

Eliza looked into the room and gasped. "Pip looks Santa come, he came!" She walked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it. She started to show Phillip his presents, and he gurgled happily at the toys.

Alexander watched his wife and baby open presents and joined in the unwrapping of his presents.

Thanks for reading, please review this, Merry Christmas!


End file.
